1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network coupled audio communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selectively communicating intermittent audio content through a network, such as the Internet, using a directory stream that identifies available audio content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/418,960 to Barnett et al. filed on May 5, 2006 (hereinafter “Barnett-1”) for an Internet audio scanner and method, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, was submitted by the inventors hereof. Barnett-1 discloses an apparatus and method for processing signals produced by signal sources, including a first signal source that is a first server of streaming audio signals, which include intermittent audio content, and which is located at an address on a network. The apparatus includes a network interface and a processor that selects the first signal source by outputting the address of the first server to the network interface, thereby establishing a network connection. The apparatus also includes a threshold detector coupled to receive streaming audio signals through the network interface, and that has a detector output with an active state that indicates that the intermittent audio content presently meets a threshold value. The processor further couples the streaming audio content to an output circuit if the detector output is active. Where there are plural intermittent signal sources, the apparatus of Barnett 1 can sequentially monitor the plural sources and process the audio content based upon the threshold detector output.
It is envisioned that the novel apparatus and method of Barnett 1 will be adopted in the market and will grow to a very large number of signal sources throughout the Internet. As the number of available signal sources increases, challenges will arises for consumers of the active audio content as to how to monitor and select the ever increasing receiving and listening options. An increasing number of monitored sources will reduce the frequency with which each individual source can be monitored for active audio content. Various users will have listening preferences that may exclude or include certain classes of audio sources. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a system and method for communicating audio through a distributed network in an environment including a large number of audio sources from which plural users may select desirable or pertinent content.